


Wild Horses

by Okaymythicalmorning



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hook-Up, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining Rhett, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Rhett, Touring, femme link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaymythicalmorning/pseuds/Okaymythicalmorning
Summary: Rhett and Link grew up in small town of Buies Creek, North Carolina in the late 60’s. Their young lives were changed dramatically one summer day when young Rhett stumbled upon a box of blues albums at a thrift shop his mother dragged him to. That evening he called his very best friend, Link, and urged him to come over and listen to the mythical sounds coming from his turntable. Years later, it was no surprise that their high school rock band, The Beasts, took heavy influence from acts like Muddy Waters, Son House, and Howlin’ Wolf; as well as contemporary bands like Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath.At first, the band was just for fun, but they quickly gained traction when they started playing the club scene in nearby Raleigh, North Carolina. Two years after they started the band the boys were contacted by Atlantic Records. Shortly after, their first album climbed the charts with multiple number one hits. The music brought them out to their current home in L.A. Today they are headlining their biggest American tour yet, but there’s one problem, Rhett is hopelessly in love with Link and Link has no idea.Rhett- Lead Guitar/Backup Vocals,  Link- Lead Singer/Guitar, Ben- Drums, Gregg- Bass Guitar, Cole-Piano





	1. Start Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beasts find out that they will be headlining their biggest tour yet and they couldn’t be happier! Except for Rhett; his secret love for his bandmate and best friend Link Neal stole the joy that he should be experiencing as a burgeoning young artist

                                                           

“Rhett, what’s wrong man?” Link sauntered across the room shaking his little hips in rhythm. He had chosen to wear his tight leather pants which only exaggerated his movements. It amazed Rhett how Link managed to look so sexy without even trying.

 

“Nothin’ why do ya ask?” Rhett recoiled when Link collapsed next to him on the small sofa in their manager, Phil's office. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t get away from him, away from the heat that spread through his thigh where Link was pressed up against him. Link leaned in, closing the space between them. A strand of his shaggy, raven hair fell in front of his mesmerizing blue eyes, and Rhett resisted the urge to tuck it back behind his ear.

 

“You look like shit,” he stated matter-of-factly, “You been sleeping okay?” Rhett pulled away and pretended to focus on the mounted gold records that lined the back wall of Phil’s office. Being that close made Rhett’s blood pump harder and although it was the current style his overly tight bell bottom jeans did a horrible job at hiding an erection.  

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied. Before Link could grill him farther, Ben and Cole walked through the door. Rhett greeted them with a sigh of relief. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings from Link. He should have been an expert by then; he had been hiding since they were kids.

 

“Where’s Gregg?” Phil’s booming voice pulled Rhett out of the deep thoughts he was drowning in.

 

“Late I guess. Did ya really expect anything different from him?” Cole grinned across the desk at a fuming mad Phil.

 

“Whatever man, we aren’t waiting for him. I’ve got some news,” he said shuffling through some papers on his desk before letting his anger subside. “Remember how I told you there was a chance I could line up a pretty big tour for you guys?”

 

“Yeah, but ya told us not to get our hopes up,” Ben chuckled looking down at his feet. They were all waiting for their luck to run out and every time Phil called them in like this they wondered if this was the end.

 

“Well, you guys can get your hopes up now! We got a sponsor for it! I’ve been booking venues all morning! We’re headlining 27 stops!” A wide grin spread across his face. The boys were frozen in shock.

 

“Damn,” no one had noticed Gregg walk into the office. “What did I miss?” he asked in a haze. They all melted into deep belly laughs of disbelief.

 

“What! What’s wrong?” Greg demanded.

 

“Nothin’s wrong man!” Link laughed as he jumped across the room clapping Gregg on the back, “We got the tour man! We’re headlining!” the room erupted into cheers of victory and quick masculine hugs. Phil offered them all a celebratory scotch, ignoring the fact that most of them were still underage in the state of California. The guys stayed to celebrate for a while but eventually split to go their own ways.

<<>>

 

“Come on man! Perk up! We just got the biggest gigs we’ve ever gotten; aren’t ya excited?” Link said moving one hand away from the steering wheel and clapping it onto Rhett’s knee. Rhett flinched under his hand, Link was extra touchy today and it was driving Rhett up the wall.

 

“Yeah, really excited. I’m just tired. I guess you were right about me not gettin’ enough sleep.” Rhett stroked his beard and focused his eyes out the window at the madness that was L.A.

 

“I knew you were lyin’ to me!” Link said throwing an elbow at him. Rhett mustered half of a smile and shrugged extending the silence that should have been his to fill. Link must have grown sick of waiting for a reply because he was the first to break.

 

“You better rest up, Bo! We’ve got some long nights ahead of us! Lots of ladies to keep you up all night long!” he gently nudged Rhett again eliciting a genuine smile.

 

“Fuck off” Rhett laughed leaning into Links positive vibes. He couldn’t help but be happy when he saw Link happy. Unfortunately, his joy was short lived. After Link dropped him off thoughts of being trapped in a small tour bus or hotel room with Link began to overwhelm Rhett. He’d have nowhere to hide when things got to be too much. With 27 stops he was sure that Link was bound to start him up one too many times and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop.

 

“This is gonna be hell,” he whispered to himself while he poured another drink. He knew it wouldn’t fix anything, but it made it a hell of a lot easier.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Credits:   
> Rhett/ Robert Plant- https://brownskinsugarplum76.tumblr.com/post/176166975413/this-feels-like-i-got-my-hands-on-a-newspaper-back  
> Link/ Mick Jagger- https://lhpride.tumblr.com/post/174218577328/anything-worth-doing-is-worth-overdoing  
> Whole Band- https://vintagedreamx.tumblr.com/post/168130755930/the-rolling-stones-primrose-hill-london-1968  
> Start Me Up- http://pandehamburguesa.tumblr.com/post/133880899849


	2. I cant Get No (Satisfaction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett finds himself trapped in a tiny tour bus with the object of his affection, his best friend, Link Neal. He decides to relax with the guys and smoke a joint. It’s already too late when Rhett realizes that he has nowhere to hide when the sting of unrequited love strikes him.

“Come on! Let’s get this show on the road boys! We have music to make!” Link yelled dramatically. Rhett grinned and shook his head at his flamboyant friend. Link was hanging out the front door of the bus clad in a giant fur coat and sunglasses.   

 

“You look ridiculous man. It’s 80 degrees out,” Rhett said pushing past Link onto the bus. Link threw a hip to the side and looked at Rhett over his sunglasses.

 

“You’re one to talk! Those pants are VERY subtle” Link sarcastically motioned to Rhett’s maroon velvet bell bottoms. 

 

“Okay but it’s with a t-shirt, so it’s not overdone!” Rhett argued. Link threw his head back and pushed his glasses up.

 

“Anything worth doing is worth overdoing Bo.” he scoffed as he pushed himself against Rhett while sashaying past him in the tiny hallway. 

 

Jesus Christ, please help me Rhett prayed as he squeezed his giant frame into his bunk. He was already hiding from Link, and the bus hadn’t even pulled out of the parking lot. 

 

                           <<>>

 

“Hey,” Rhett jumped as his older brother pulled the curtain on his bunk.

 

“What the hell man? You scared the shit out of me!” Rhett had been half asleep before Cole disturbed him.

 

“Sorry, we’ve got some pot out in the back room. Wanna come hang?” he asked motioning to the back of the moving bus. Rhett knew getting high was either going to make his situation way better or way worse, so he considered his options. 

 

“Fuck it man, why not?” Once he was in the back, he automatically took the seat next to Link.

 

“Want me to roll you one?” Link asked.

 

“Yeah man! You’re the best joint roller in the house… Or bus” Rhett laughed at himself before grabbing his guitar and strumming whatever popped into his head. He let the tune flow from him as he watched links masterful fingers tightly rolling the freshly ground weed into the neatest joint he had ever seen. His mind filled with thoughts of what else those fingers might be good at.

 

“You’re gonna like this man!” Link mumbled focusing on the task at hand. “I dipped into the expensive shit for this. Gotta celebrate!” When he was finished Link held the joint up with pride so everyone could marvel at his talent. He had always been made fun of for being detail-oriented, but the guys really seemed to enjoy his perfectionism when it came to this. After he was satisfied with the attention, he leaned over to Rhett, placing one hand on his bare chest. 

 

“Here you go, buddy!” Link slipped the tip into Rhett’s mouth before pulling the lighter from his pocket. Rhett felt his cheeks go red and he tried to remain calm. He took his first drag and let the smoke pour slowly down into his lungs where he held it, allowing the burning pleasure to heighten until he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

 

“So, what’d ya think?” Link’s wide eyes waited for his friend's approval.

 

“It’s great man… Amazing” he looked Link up and down unable to control himself. Link seemed almost giddy.

 

“Good! I paid an arm and a leg for it!” Link settled into the sofa resting his head on the back cushions. Rhett slid down and laid his head back next to his friend. Rhett smoked more letting the room float away. Everything around him moved in slow motion except Link. They were in a room full of people, but it was only them. It had only ever been them, and it would only ever be them. In Rhett’s mind, they were all that mattered. 

 

“What’re you thinkin’ about Bo?” Link whispered looking directly into Rhett’s eyes. 

 

You, Rhett, thought to himself. He was always thinking about Link.

 

“Nothin’ man” he lied, blushing away from Link’s icy gaze. Rhett wondered how long he had been staring before Link caught him. 

 

“That’s not possible. You’d die” Link chuckled through his words.

 

“It’s possible because I’m doin’ it right now” he retorted. The words spilled out of his mouth before he even knew what he was going to say.

.

“Whatever man!” Link giggled and shoved Rhett with his shoulder only once he settled back down they were closer, thighs pushed so close together it was like they were trying to fuse together.  

 

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Rhett returned the question. Link should have looked away, he had been looking at Rhett for way too long, but he couldn’t stop staring.  His fair curls cascaded down to his shoulders. His honey-colored beard spread across his boyish face making him look harder, more firm. It was all in stark contrast to his gentle spirit. It was the wall that he put up to shield himself from how sensitive he actually was and Link knew. He had always known. 

 

“What’re you thinkin’ about man? You can tell me” Rhett asked taking the focus off of himself. 

  
“I don’t know man. Sometimes I think about how lucky we are. When we were kids we promised each other we would do somethin’ cool together and here we are… doin’ it” Link laughed at the way he phrased his final thought. No matter how old they got, they would always laugh at juvenile things like that.    
  
“Hell yeah man! Blood brothers makin' music for the masses. I think that’s pretty damn cool”. Rhett noticed Link’s hand resting dangerously close to his thigh. He moved his hand closer wrapping his pinky around Links. Rhett waited for his friend to pull away but he never did. Instead Link settled into him with a content sigh.    
  
“Yeah…” Link was quiet for a moment debating on whether or not he was going to share his more melancholy thoughts with his friend. “Do you ever wonder how long this is gonna last? Are we still gonna be touring when we're old and tired?”    
  
“I think about it all the time. Like, when's the bottom gonna fall out?” Rhett admitted “I don’t really have an answer” he shrugged.   
  


“Me either. It scares me” Link confessed.

  
“Me too, but whatever we do next we’ll do together. So it’ll be cool regardless!” Rhett leaned closer to Link, so their heads were almost touching. Link moved into him resting on his shoulder.   
  
“You’re right brother. It’ll be cool BECAUSE we’re doing it together...”    
  
“HEY GUYS! DID YOU HEAR? LINK JUST SAID THEY’'RE DOIN’ IT!” Greggs loud voice interrupted them causing both of them to bolt upright Rhett almost dropping his guitar. The rest of them were all in fits of side-splitting laughter. They looked at each other communicating with their eyes in agreement to laugh it off.   
  
“And what if we were?” Link laughed scooting closer to Rhett and throwing an arm around him. Rhett immediately felt his face go red and he tensed under Links touch. He moved away from him creating as much space as possible. His fake laughter faltered while the others continued to pick on them for a while. They eventually moved on to the next topic, but Rhett was having trouble refocusing his energy.   
  


“I hate to leave the party early, but I think I’m gonna go to bed after I visit the bathroom” Rhett said as he got up and stretched his legs. He hoped mentioning the bathroom would make them stay away so he could take a second to calm down. 

 

“Okay man but don’t take a shit! You know the rules!” Cole arched one eyebrow at him in warning.

 

“You got it brother” Rhett mumbled while he hurried down the hall to the tiny bathroom. He tried splashing water on his face, but the stale water from the tank under the bus was useless. Instead, he took some deep calming breaths. 

 

“You’re okay. Everything’s okay. It was just a joke” Rhett whispered to himself in the mirror. He tried to think of something else, but his mind was stuck on his best friend. He could still feel Link’s thigh pressed up against him. Pictures of Link in the most compromising positions ran through his head as the bulge in his pants swelled. 

 

He checked the door once more to make sure that the lock was secure. He tossed his shirt onto the counter before unzipping his pants and sitting back on the toilet. The bus bathroom wasn’t the most ideal place to do this, but he had no other choice. 

 

Shivers ran through him as he wrapped one big hand around his rock hard cock, using his thumb to spread the wetness from his head all the way down his shaft. He would usually take it slow, but tonight he was desperate for some satisfaction. He bit his lip and frantically stroked himself until the fire inside him spilled out in white ropes onto his stomach.  

 

For a moment he was flooded with bliss, but his relief was short-lived. Rhett caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror while cleaning up and a cold feeling of shame overwhelmed him. His high turned on him making him feel disgusted with himself. His eyes burned as he pulled his pants back up and slipped into his t-shirt. He was sure everyone knew how pathetic he was and they would all be waiting to tell him about it later.    

 

He retreated to his bunk as quickly as possible so no one would see him. Once the curtain was drawn he laid on his side facing the wall, and he finally let go. Silent tears rolled down his face while he prayed desperately for sleep. A while later he heard the rest of the guys making their way back to the bunks.

 

“G’night Bo” Link whispered through the crack in the curtain. He slipped his hand into Rhett’s bunk and squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Night” Rhett whispered back. Hot tears rolled down his round cheeks even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Credits:  
> Bus- https://homedesign101.net/band-tour-bus-sale.htm  
> Link/Mick in fur- https://www.pinterest.co.uk/rachellovex/mick-jagger/?lp=true  
> Rhett/ Robert Plant- https://out-on-the-zeppelin.tumblr.com/post/173330041225/led-zeppelin-at-the-grande-ballroom-detroit


	3. Gimme’ Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is flirting, wiggling, and getting all of the attention on tour. Rhett is driving himself crazy watching. He tries to distract himself with the pretty women that fall all over themselves for him. He begins refusing to share a room with Link (like they usually do). Link see’s Rhett bringing different girls, multiple girls back to his hotel rooms every night and begins to worry but ultimately decides not to say anything. Rhett deludes himself into thinking he would find shelter in bed with strange women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Fanbabble (on Tumblr) for all the help you gave me with this chapter! I feel like this fic would have suffered an early death without her!

Rhett desperately watched Link dance across the stage every night for a week agonizing over every hip thrust and hair fluff. Some nights he soaked it in, memorizing every little motion Link made and storing it away for later. Other nights it was too hard to watch. He would try his best to focus on the music, or on the crowd but then Link would do something stupid like fling his shirt out into the crowd, and Rhett would unravel.

 

Hanging around with Link backstage wasn’t any better. They would try to go out and meet as many fans as they could before it got dangerous and watching Link in a crowd was watching De Vinci with a paintbrush. He seemed to make a connection with each person that he talked to making them feel like they were the only person in the room. Rhett watched as Link danced around them pulling them to his chest and occasionally sneaking in a kiss. He even swore he saw him do it to some of their male fans on occasion.

 

It all boiled over one night when Rhett walked back to the green room and to his surprise caught Link making out with a cute blond girl in the corner. She was straddling his lap, and his hands were up her shirt. Before he could do anything, Link opened his eyes and caught Rhett standing there in the doorway slack-jawed.

 

“Hey, sorry man. This is Carly” he said shifting her off of him so he could stand up. Rhett blinked a few times forcing himself to speak.

 

“Yeah,  nice to meet you,” Rhett mumbled, “I’ll be right back… I forgot something out there” he said turning and almost running away. Link looked after him then ran to the door to catch him.

 

“Hey! You don’t have to go! She was about to leave” Link said leaning against the door frame. The sweat glistened on his slim chest and shoulders. Rhett’s emotions were in such a whirl he didn’t know exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he had to get the hell away from Link.

 

“No, it’s okay. I really did forget my, uh guitar strap. I’ll see you back at the hotel” Rhett rambled trying not to sound like he was shaken up, but Link always saw him no matter how hard he tried to hide. He could see that Rhett was upset, but he decided to give him space.

 

“Okay man, just come find me if you need anything…” Link nodded at Rhett one more time before disappearing back into the room. Rhett hurried down the hall towards what he had no idea. His heart was racing, and he realized the feeling bubbling up in his stomach was anger.

 

“Rhett?” he turned surprised to hear his name being called, he turned to see a big-eyed brunette girl near the back door.

 

“Hey,” he said walking towards her wracking his brain for any memory of her, but he had nothing.

 

“Hi, I’m sorry I bothered you. I really love your music” she smiled looking down at her feet. The blush spreading across her cheeks made Rhett’s anger subside a bit. She was cute, and he always loved having one on one interactions with fans.

 

“No, don’t worry about it! I thought security rushed everyone out already,” he said gently leaning down to look her in the eyes.

 

“Oh, they did. I work here in the ticket office. I was just walking back to my locker” she shifted nervously biting her lip. He tried again to meet her eyes, but she was staring at her feet. Rhett placed one hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

 

“Hey, is there anything I can sign for you?” he asked. She finally looked up at him, brown eyes glistening in the artificial light.

 

“I don’t have anything with me. I’m so sorry!” she looked a bit sad, but his big hand on her shoulder comforted her. She leaned into him keeping only centimeters between them.  Rhett was caught up in the moment and confused about what he was feeling, and he needed to get his mind off of Link. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

 

“How about a kiss instead?” he asked. Her eyes were swimming with dreams, and she nodded slowly. Before she could speak, Rhett pressed his lips against hers. The kiss wasn’t what he needed, but it was going to have to do for the moment. He broke the kiss keeping her pressed against him. Thoughts of Link flirting with everything that jiggled past him reignited the anger in his gut. He wanted to give Link a taste of his own medicine.

 

“Are you free tonight?” he asked

<<>>

 

The girl was pressed against the hotel room door with her mouth on Rhett’s neck while he fumbled with the room key. He couldn’t help but wonder if Link was in there. Half of him wanted Link to see, but the other half was ashamed. Once Rhett finally got the door open, he picked the groupie up, and she wrapped her legs around him pushing her tongue into his mouth. Rhett carried her over to the bed and sat her down.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous!” He whispered running his hands through her hair. She excitedly reached for his zipper releasing his hardening cock from his jeans as she slid them down to the floor. Rhett was so tall that she had the perfect angle sitting on the bed. He pulled her T-Shirt up over her head to reveal her perky round breasts.   

 

“You’re so big Rhett!” she cooed as she began working him over with her hands. She pressed the tip to her lips slowly brushing them across his sensitive areas. He smiled down at her thrusting forward into her mouth. Rhett’s patience was thin, he was ready for release. She took the hint and took his shaft deeper bobbing her head back and forth until his length was hitting the back of her throat.

 

Rhett closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He found himself thinking of Link instead of the cute girl with his dick in her mouth. He felt a pang of guilt but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on the feeling of her mouth around him. Every time his mind began to wander he saw Link on his knees in front of him staring up at him with those electric blue eyes.

 

A low gruff moan escaped Rhett’s lips, and she sped up encouraged by his noises. He knew he was close, so he grabbed a handful of hair guiding the girl back and forth until he finished inside her mouth with a grunt Rhett opened his eyes just in time to see her swallow it all down.

 

“Good girl” he laughed petting her hair. She smiled up at him and stood to kiss him. They were wrapped together exploring each other's mouths when they heard the sound of a key sliding into the lock. Rhett’s blood ran cold, and he pushed her away.

 

“Shit… Get dressed!” He said as he fought pulling the tight jeans up around his hips. She was looking around the room to find where Rhett had thrown her t-shirt. His blood boiled, it was like she was moving in slow motion.

 

“Rhett?” he heard the sound of Link creaking the door open around the corner. “We went to get drinks after. I couldn’t find you or…” his jaw dropped as he came around the corner and saw a topless woman in the middle of their room.

 

“Oh, oh no,” Link said shuffling back towards the door “I’m sorry” he started to trip over his feet but caught himself.

 

“No! It’s okay” Rhett said as he found the shirt and threw it to her, “She was just about to go right?” he looked at her panicked. She made eye contact then shrugged back into her t-shirt.

 

“Yeah, I was actually,” she said. Rhett breathed a sigh of relief. She had every right to be pissed, but she seemed to be okay with it. “Rhett was actually about to walk me down to the lobby.” She smiled and wrapped a hand around the crook of Rhett’s elbow. Rhett shook his head in agreement.

 

“Um, okay. Are you sure? I could find somewhere else to be”, his baby blues were as wide as saucers as he watched them.

 

“No, it’s cool. I’ll be back up in a few minutes” Rhett reassured as he walked towards the door. Once they were in the hallway a rush of gratitude came over him.

 

“Oh my God, thanks for being so cool about this!” he said pulling the girl into a soft hug.

 

“No problem. I get it!” she said “I really can’t stay anyway. It was nice to meet you” Rhett squeezed her one more time before leading her to the elevator. He kissed her on the forehead before sending her down to the lobby alone. When Rhett got back to the room Link was laid back on the other bed with his shirt off, and if he hadn’t just finished, he would have been half hard just looking at him.

 

“She was hot” Link commented.

 

“Yeah,” Rhett retorted laying down on his own bed.

 

“You get her number?” Link asked turning his head to meet Rhett’s eyes.

 

“Nope…” Rhett turned on his side to look back at him.

 

“Wow, I’ve never known you to have a one night stand” Link giggled at Rhett lowering his eyes behind his shaggy mop of hair.

 

“Wasn’t exactly one night was it?” Rhett said. They laughed about Rhett’s exploits and Links flirting as they got ready for bed and for a moment it felt like old times back at home when they had nothing to worry about but high school girls and each other.

 

His joy was short-lived. When Rhett laid his head down to sleep he felt the frustration of loving Link rush back to him. The fear and loneliness of wanting something he couldn’t have was heartbreaking.  In an attempt to push his anxieties away he tried to focus on his memories of the beautiful women he had in his hotel room hours earlier. Rhett closed his eyes tight and re-lived every moment of his evening, and before too long he was drifting to sleep. He would have said he had beat the system if he hadn’t dreamt of Link’s blue eyes looking up at him from his knees later that same night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Mick/Link- https://thefashioncomplex.tumblr.com/post/170002615183  
> Rhett/ Jeff Bebe with girl- http://rafasilv.tumblr.com/post/49448298063/quase-famosos-almost-famous-2000-o-filme-se  
> Groupies in tub- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJGF8MRDMqo  
> Brunette Woman- http://www.artnet.com/magazineus/features/finch/robert-frank9-22-09_detail.asp?picnum=2


	4. How can I stop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett continues his sexual exploits in an attempt to forget about Link. He’s stunned when he comes across a different set of haunting blue eyes in the crowd. He had been inviting people back to his room so frequently lately, but it was different this time. Those mesmerizing eyes belong to a beautiful man named Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter (entire fic) to fanbabble on tumblr! It's her birthday today so shower her with love! Thanks for everything!

[ ](http://halfsizehero.tumblr.com/image/177042053003)

 

At the next stop, Rhett decided to get his own room. He wasn’t sure he was going to bring anyone home, but he wanted to keep his options open. That night after the show he found another girl who hung on his every word and would happily do anything he asked her to, so he decided to try it one more time. Being in his own room allowed him to have a lot more fun with her before sending the girl on her way with promises to call her from the next stop. The next night brought the next girl and Rhett’s next opportunity to forget Link for a while.

 

It didn’t take long for this to become a pattern and it didn’t take long after that for Link to notice. He wanted more than anything to ask Rhett about his off-color behavior, but the thought of Rhett being angry with him was unbearable. Link was also no stranger to bringing random girls back home so he knew how hypocritical it would sound if he were to bring it up.

Halfway into the tour, Rhett didn’t waste time when finding someone. Directly after the show, he would find his way to the back door where hordes of adoring fans crowded around just waiting for their moment to connect with one of the band members. He would scan the crowd, sign some autographs, then pluck one, or two of the standouts from the group and bring them home.

 

At their stop in Chicago Rhett was about his usual routine when a pair of ice blue eyes stole his attention. His stomach dropped when he saw that the eyes were fixed to a fair skinned face framed with drapes of dark brunette hair.

 

“What’s your name baby?” Rhett asked as he made his way across the crowd to that beautiful face.

 

“Eric…” the young man answered. He looked to be in his early 20s, but something about his face struck Rhett with the most disarming innocence.

 

“Are you busy tonight? Would you like to see backstage?” Rhett asked. He was unsure of himself. Flirting with men was something he wasn’t very used to.

 

“Are you serious? I’d love to!” Eric’s face lit up. Rhett threw caution to the wind and grabbed the man’s hand maneuvering him through the crowd. He wasn’t sure if it was the connection between them or the exciting idea of being with a gorgeous man, but their touch was electric. Rhett brought him to the back, never letting go of his hand. They checked out the instrument setup and the green room before Rhett worked up the courage to make his move. He placed one hand on Eric’s hip pulling him into his chest.

 

“I was thinking about what would happen if I showed you around my hotel room” Rhett’s stomach was in his chest. Images of the man running away from him and spreading this story ran through Rhett’s mind. He felt himself shaking as he pulled the man closer.

 

“Why don’t we go find out?” Eric’s words sent electricity through Rhett’s veins. Suddenly they couldn’t move fast enough. The car he called for couldn’t drive fast enough. He had been waiting all of his life for this. It wasn’t happening with the person he was hoping it would, but it was happening, and that’s all Rhett let himself think about. They moved quickly through the hotel lobby and up to the room, touching only slightly. They hadn’t discussed it, but they both knew how bad it would be if they were seen being romantic in public with a man.

 

“Wow, this place is nice,” Eric said following Rhett into the room. Rhett smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the mini bar.

 

“How about a drink?” he asked.

 

“That sounds nice, but I think we have some things to take care of before we do anything else.” Eric glanced to the bulge in Rhett’s pants that he had been trying to hide since leaving the venue. Eric glided across the room and placed himself in Rhett’s arms, standing on his toes to reach Rhett’s lips. When they collided, Rhett expected there to be fireworks and passion like he had never felt, but it was just a kiss. No different than the kisses that he’d shared with random women in the past few weeks.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eric asked pulling back. Rhett wondered the same thing.

 

“Nothing, I don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous” Rhett said feeling his round cheeks blush.

 

“Oh, am I your first...”

 

“Man?” Rhett interrupted, “Yeah, I’ve wondered about it for a while. How everything works. I mean I know the basics, but how do you decide who does what to who?” Admitting his lack of experience was frightening, but the grin spreading across Eric’s face put him at ease.

 

“Lucky for you I like to bottom…” he said rubbing his hands up Rhett’s chest. Rhett tipped his head to the side staring into Eric’s haunting blue eyes with confusion.  

 

“It means you do it to me” Eric giggled pulling Rhett down into another kiss. Like the other one, this kiss felt normal, but Rhett played it up to get a reaction. It seemed silly of him to expect anything different. Eric’s hands ran down to Rhett’s waistband teasing a bit as he unzipped both of their pants. The couple broke the kiss, both stepping out of their pants and shrugging their shirts off.

 

“Do you have any lube?” Eric asked in a hough throwing his t-shirt to the ground. Rhett’s thoughts moved slower than the rest of his body, but after a second’s hesitation, he finally processed the question.

 

“Uh, I saw some hotel lotion in the bathroom” he suggested hoping that it wouldn’t be a problem.

 

“Not ideal but it’ll do in a pinch” Eric rushed to the bathroom then returned with the little bottle in his hand pausing only for a moment to look Rhett up and down.

 

“Okay, here’s how it works.” he moved in towards Rhett again fingering the waistband of his underwear before palming him. All of the air rushed out of Rhett’s body at the touch.

 

“I’m going to tease you for a second. Then you’re going to fuck me and make me pay for it. Think you can do that?” Eric asked. Rhett nodded in response while the other man sank to his knees. Eric slid Rhett’s underwear down his legs releasing his thick, hard cock. He smiled a bit before using one hand to spread the bead of precum down Rhett’s shaft. Without a word, Eric was working him over with his right hand and gently massaging his balls with the other.

 

“Jesus Christ that’s nice” Rhett relaxed under Eric’s touch. His head fell back, and the image of Link flooded into his mind.

 

“Mhmm” the other man hummed before moving Rhett into his mouth quickly flicking his tongue against the tender underside of the head of Rhett’s cock. He repeated the motion taking Rhett deeper with each thrust. Rhett let his hands explore the mop of dark hair in front of him. With those dark brown locks in his hands, it made it easier to pretend.

 

Rhett’s grip tightened as Eric got him closer to the finish line but just as the heat really began to build Eric stopped. He looked down half expecting to actually see Link there on his knees.

 

“Wanna bring this to the bed?” Eric asked winking at Rhett. Before Rhett could answer Eric got on his hands and knees on the bed. He looked behind him and motioned for Rhett to join him.

 

“First you need to use a lot of that lotion. This isn’t my first time, but I do need a little… Uh, Warming up” Eric said. Rhett followed directions and grabbed the small bottle before joining him on the bed.

 

“I need you to help me get ready to take that giant cock of yours okay?” he looked behind him at Rhett. He was squirting the lotion into his hand and nodding. Eric walked him through it sliding one lotioned finger into him, then two and so on before Eric told him he was ready. Loud moans and grunts escaped Rhett as he sank into Eric. He slid in and out going a little faster and a little farther each time.

 

“Is this okay?” Rhett asked through labored breaths.

 

“Fuck, yeah. You’re amazing.” Eric said. Once he felt comfortable with the motion, he allowed his mind to wonder again thinking of his best friend. Rhett increased his speed grabbing onto Eric’s hips to steady himself. Hungry for more Eric began rocking himself back onto Rhett bringing him to his peak. After Rhett came inside him, Eric collapsed onto the bed, and Rhett laid next to him.    

 

“That was great!” Eric laughed. Rhett should have been coming down from a wave of bliss, but instead, he only felt heartache. He should have been tied up with the man lying next to him, but all he could think about was that Eric was just the store brand version of what he really wanted. After Eric excused himself to the restroom, Rhett scrambled to find some pants. He didn’t know why but he knew that he wanted Eric to get out of his room. He couldn’t look at him anymore.

 

“Dressed already?” Eric asked as he walked back into the room.

 

“Uh, yeah. I have somethings I need to go take care of…” Rhett lied. His face hung as he stared at his feet.

 

“It’s three in the morning, Why don’t we just lay down and rest for a while? I’m sure whatever it is can wait” Eric said moving closer to Rhett.

 

“I just don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rhett said turning to look out the window.

 

“Why? Are you worried about something else? Just ask me if you are worried about anything.” Eric placed a hand on Rhett’s shoulder. An unexplained rage filled Rhett’s chest as he pulled away.

 

“Don’t touch me! Just get out okay? I don’t want you here anymore!” It was unlike Rhett to yell, but he couldn’t do it anymore. Eric’s face fell, and he froze for a moment.

 

“Oh, that’s fine… I’ll get my things” he said softly as tears collected in the corners of his eyes. He moved quickly around the room collecting his clothes and Rhett was silent.

 

Once Eric was gone Rhett collapsed on the bed, and a feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone but kicking Eric out made him reevaluate the way he had been acting. He remembered his hollow promises to call the girls from the next stop, and he wondered how many of them he left behind in tears.

 

He had to admit to himself that what he was doing was wrong. He had deluded himself into thinking they were just fun hookups but in reality, he was using people to distract himself.

 

The second wave of guilt hit him when he thought about how he was abusing the love his fans had for him. They loved him and would have done anything he asked, but he had asked too much.. Rhett promised himself that he wouldn’t bring anyone else home until he sorted out his feeling for Link. A deep sigh escaped him as he hoisted himself off the bed and across the room to the mini bar. Rhett poured himself a drink, the first of many that night. He had to figure himself out, but in the meantime, he decided to drown his feelings in whatever alcohol he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Credit:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/524387950334438579/  
> https://mjagger.tumblr.com/post/142789699903/mick-jagger-polaroids-by-andy-warhol  
> http://thesongremainsthesame.tumblr.com/post/169517625954/roger-daltrey-at-woodstock-1969  
> https://callmethehunter.tumblr.com/post/176145969179/nurses-do-it-better-appreciation-post-1977


	5. Paint it Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his encounter with Eric, Rhett promised himself not to use people to make himself better anymore. He had not, however, sworn off alcohol. After several times of finding Rhett completely smashed Ben and Gregg confront him about his destructive behavior, but Rhett gets angry and walks out on them. Alone in a strange city, at night he seeks comfort in something stronger than alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual to the fabulous Fanbabble on Tumblr for beta reading! You should check out her blog and give her some love!

Link stood to pound at Rhett’s door as hard as he could. He had been waiting for him, but at this point, they were supposed to be on the road thirty minutes ago.   

 

“Fucking inconsiderate prick” Link whispered to himself as he walked down to the lobby.

 

“Where’s Rhett? We’ve gotta go!” Cole asked. He and the rest of the band stood anxiously around the door. The bus was loaded, and everything was in place except Rhett.

 

“I don’t know man! He’s your brother isn’t he?” Link sneered without even stopping to make eye contact. His words implied that Rhett wasn’t his problem, but his actions said otherwise.

 

“Good morning!” he said to the sourpuss woman behind the desk. He ran a hand through his hair and gave her his best sex eyes, “My friend upstairs seems to have… uh overslept and we’re in a hurry to get to our next stop. Would you mind if I borrowed your master key for just a minute to go wake him?” She looked him up and down with pursed lips and a knowing glance.

 

“I’m sorry sir. I can’t give the master to guests. I can walk with you to go wake your friend if you’d like” Her words were polite, but her tone was as sour as her face. She dug through one of the desk drawers before producing a brass key. Link panicked as she walked around the desk. With the way Rhett had been acting lately, he had no idea what they were going to walk into.

 

“Um, well, you see the problem is my friend is a very private person. We’re in a pretty popular band-” he began to explain, but she rolled her eyes and stopped him.

 

“Yes, I’m familiar. Your hippy rock band scores you no points with me. I won’t be giving you this key. We will both have to go up, or you will have to leave your friend in whatever drunken stupor he’s in. I’m sure he will find his way back to you eventually” she sighed before returning her attention to the guest book in front of her. Link was about to lose his temper just before Ben grabbed his shoulder.

“Look, man, she left the key on the counter. I’ll distract her, and you grab the key and go get him.” Ben’s plan was the best option they had so Link agreed with a grin and a nod then waited for Ben to put on his show.

 

“Excuse me, mam? I believe your bellhop damaged my guitar. It was fine when I last saw it in my room but now the lock on my case is broken, and there’s major damage to my property!” It scared Link how good of an actor Ben was. Ben didn’t even play guitar, but he remembered that the lock on Link’s guitar case was broken, so he fashioned it all together into a relatively believable lie.

 

“Let’s have a look then,” the woman said with a huff. As soon as she stepped away from her post Link casually reached over the counter and grabbed the key. Before anyone noticed Link ducked into the stairway. He didn’t have time to wait for the elevator and Rhett was only on the third floor, so he bounded up the stairs.

 

“It’s Link! I’m coming in!” he yelled into the room after he unlocked the door. The smell of various alcohols hit him all at once, like walking into a brick wall.  

 

“Shit…” he mumbled to himself as he looked around the room. First, he saw the empty bottles discarded on the floor, but his blood ran cold when he saw a large lump of a man hidden under the duvet. His mind was stuck on one thought; his best friend was dead.

 

“Rhett?” he tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. He moved as quickly as he could to the bed throwing the blankets back. He shook his friend as hard as he could.

 

“RHETT!” It came out as a yell this time. His fears multiplied as he thought about how bad this must be to keep such a light sleeper passed out. Link shook his best friend even harder this time willing him to be alive. A tense second passed as Link sat on top of Rhett shaking him before he finally snorted awake.

 

“What the hell man?” Rhett grumbled. Link relaxed with a sigh allowing himself to fall back onto the bed next to his friend.

 

“Shit man, I thought you were dead. How much did you drink last night?” Link asked. His relief lasted for a second before subsiding.

 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Link said again this time with rage behind his voice instead of relief. He sat up on the bed looking down at his friend.

 

“I had to steal this key to come up here and get you because you wouldn’t answer the door! We’re forty-five minutes behind, and I come up here to find you with all of these bottles! I expected to see a woman, but I find you looking DEAD!” he started punching Rhett hard on the arm.

 

“Alright, stop it, man! I’m sorry! I’m not dead!” Rhett yelled sliding away from Link’s fists. Link was skinny but still packed a mean punch when he needed to.

 

“Not yet cuz I’m gonna fucking kill you! Get the hell up!” Link said, forcefully pushing Rhett.

 

“Okay, okay! Give me a second! I think I’m still a little drunk” Rhett said finally sitting up resting his throbbing head in his hands. The room was steady, but Rhett was sure that was going to change when his feet hit the floor. His stomach was in knots, and he knew that if he threw up, he would feel much better.

 

“Come on bo…” Link’s tone softened a little after he saw that his friend was in pain. “You just need a shower and some aspirin. You go take care of yourself, and I’ll clean up this mess.” he clapped one hand on Rhett’s back squeezing slightly. The heat of Link’s touch brought Rhett closer to sobriety and made him hyper aware of the fact he was naked under the thin sheet. 

 

“Thanks, man, I’m really sorry,” Rhett said as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

 

“No problem, that’s what friends are for,” he said moving behind Rhett squeezing both shoulders now in a sort of massaging way. He always hated it when people did that to him, but it felt natural at that moment. Rhett leaned back into Link’s touch. He held back a moan enjoying Link’s hands kneading his shoulders and neck. “You need help getting up?” Link asked. 

 

“Nah, I think I’ve got it. Could you go find me that aspirin though? I think I saw a drug store around the corner.” Rhett knew his friend well. Link was going to hover until he knew Rhett was okay.

 

“Yeah, I’ll feel better if I stay here until you get in the shower. I don’t want you to fall and hurt your back.” Link sat next to Rhett in the bed wondering why Rhett wasn’t moving.

 

“Okay, but I should tell you, I’m naked under here” Rhett glanced down at the thin sheet still covering his lap. “You may want to look away. Wouldn’t want you to feel bad about yourself” Rhett winced as he laughed. He felt like his head was going to explode.

 

“First of all, we know who’s bigger in that department” Link arched an eyebrow at Rhett and glanced down at his crotch, “Second of all, I’ve seen you naked a hundred times. Just go get in the shower so I can clean this shit up!” Rhett’s round cheeks blushed as he stumbled from the bed then slowly made his way across the room to the bathroom. He wanted to move quickly, but he knew that if he did, he would barf on the carpet. Link followed closely behind him like someone would an elderly person in the hospital, or a child just learning to walk.   

 

“Link, I’m fine! Steady on my feet! I’ll be okay!” He laughed at the look of concern on his friend’s face. Link backed away and let Rhett shut himself in the bathroom.

 

“I’ll be right back! I’m going to get you your aspirin. Try not to drink anything else while I’m gone” Rhett heard Link’s voice coming through the door.

 

He rolled his eyes as he got in the shower, letting the hot water rush over him and wash away all of the guilt and bad decisions from the night before. Along with the water came the horrifying realization that he had fucked another man. He wasn’t horrified at the act, but rather that he had done it, for the first time, with someone other than Link.   
  


<<>>

 

Adrenaline filled the air in the green room as the boys rode out the high of a great show. It was rare that they all ended up together after the show. Each would usually do their own thing for the night, but tonight they joked and laughed reliving their favorite parts of the act. Rhett watched Link from the corner with a bottle of whiskey. He had been drowning his feelings for days now, and tonight it was working like a charm. Everything around him was warm, a little bit funnier than it should be. Ben and Gregg were arguing over something stupid when it escalated into a wrestling match. Rhett glazed over remembering the wrestling sessions he and Link used to engage in. A goofy smile spread across his face recalling his “I’m dead’ move where he would take advantage of his size and lay on top of Link until he gave up in frustration.

 

“Feeling good brother?” Cole asked sitting next to him on the couch.

 

“Uh, yeah I guess,” Rhett said. He couldn’t quite figure the look on his brother's face out, but he knew that it didn’t match the mellow room.

 

“How much have you had to drink?” Cole asked, and it hit Rhett. The look he had was one of concern. The question hit him like a cold glass of water in the face.

 

“Not that much” he lied “What's it to you?” Rhett took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

 

“Nothing man, I just worry about you sometimes. You haven’t been acting like yourself lately. You really scared Link the other day” Cole said.

 

“He told you about that?” Rhett asked, hot anger growing in his belly.

 

“No, I saw him come down after he woke you up. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Then he came back with coffee and aspirin. It wasn’t hard to put it all together” Cole looked at his little brother noticing the dark bags hanging down to his cheeks, his brow glistening with sweat.

 

“You don’t know anything man…” Rhett rolled his eyes turning his back on Cole.

 

“I know that you’ve looked like shit for the past week. And you always smell like alcohol. I’m just worried” Cole said gently trying to get through to his brother.

 

“You're not my dad, man! You don’t have to fucking worry about me! I can take care of myself” Rhett yelled. He looked around and noticed that the rest of the guys were staring with similar looks in their eyes.

 

“Is this what y'all think of me?” he asked as his anger grew closer and closer to rage. The room was silent for a  minute as Rhett looked from one staring face to the next, waiting for an answer. Gregg was the first to speak.

 

“I don’t know man. You’ve just been different lately. You’re always late for practice, and when you finally do show up you’re so drunk you can barely play our shit.” Gregg felt his nerves build. He knew he had just said the wrong thing.

 

“Fuck this…” Rhett said rolling his eyes “I don’t need this shit” he walked towards the door to leave but just as he did he spotted Link curled up in the chair in the corner. He had been quiet through the whole thing, so Rhett hadn’t noticed Link’s watery blue eyes watching him. Knowing that he hurt Link was enough to make him waver for just a moment. He wanted to stop, to sit down with Link and tell him the truth, get it all off his chest, but he knew that could only end badly, so he bit his lip and left anyway.

 

He stormed down the hall searching for the exit. He was in such a hurry he didn’t even see the band manager until he had already crashed into him.

 

“Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?” Phil asked.

 

“Ask the rest of your band…” Rhett said before shoving past him out the door and into the rain.

 

His mind buzzed with self-destructive thoughts. The look on Link’s face brought up all the guilt and shame he had been trying so hard to hide while they were on tour. Rhett ducked into a phone booth to get out of the rain.

 

He couldn’t feel his buzz anymore. He thought about weed, but he needed something else. Something that would make him feel numb. He fished through his pocket and found a dime and slid it into the phone. He dialed a familiar number after he heard the tone.  

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey man, It’s Rhett,” he said shifting on his feet.

 

“Yeah, one of my best customers.”

 

“Look, I’m in Boston. Do you have any connections out here? I’m looking for something a little harder than weed.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Whatever will make me forget about everything for a while.”

 

“Yeah, I think I have someone. Let me get you his number.”

 

Rhett’s whole body shook while he waited for the phone number. He knew that whatever he was about to do was going to be a bad idea, but he didn’t care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Credits:  
> https://www.rollingstone.fr/paint-it-black-rolling-stones-a-cinquante-ans/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/OldSchoolCool/comments/3jqc1k/ive_never_had_a_problem_with_drugs_ive_had/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/OldSchoolCool/comments/3jqc1k/ive_never_had_a_problem_with_drugs_ive_had/


	6. Can't Always Get What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can’t Always Get What You Want- After returning from his night out Rhett woke to find the band still waiting to talk to him about his problems. With shame that comes along with the sobering light of the morning, Rhett was more willing to hear them out. His friends’ support and love Rhett realized that he needs to stop running and embrace the love that they have for him. He had Link’s love, and the context didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I have to thank fanbabble on tumblr for Beta reading. She's so wonderful! <3

Rhett’s head was pounding and his stomach full of regret. He had made some terrible decisions the night before after he walked out on the band. He managed to make it back to the bus in time to leave the next morning and crashed in his bunk.  

 

“Morning sunshine. How you feeling?” Cole asked poking his head into his brother's bunk.

 

“Hey man! I’m sorry I ran out last night. You didn’t deserve…” Rhett scrambled.

 

“It’s okay little brother,” Cole interrupted “but I think we should talk about it now that you’ve sobered up.” His face was severe.

 

“Okay, let me go to the bathroom, and we’ll talk,” Rhett said as he slid out of his bunk. Minutes later he found himself stumbling through the messy hall to the back lounge where he was met with the rest of his bandmates.

 

“What is this? Like an intervention or something?” Rhett said lazily lying across the couch next to Link. He expected a laugh, but only deafening silence rang in his ears. He scanned the room to see four somber faces surrounding him.

 

“Shit, this is an intervention.,” Rhett said sitting up in his seat.

 

“It’s not an intervention, Bo. We just want to talk about what happened last night; where you went after you left” Link's sad blue eyes cut him deeper than any knife could. He knew that he couldn’t run away this time. Ignoring the fact that they were on a moving bus, he couldn't stand seeing Link this way.

 

“Okay, what do you wanna talk about?” Rhett shrugged pretending not to be indifferent.

 

“Well, I think it’d be smart to start with this,” Ben said holding up a brown bag Rhett had acquired the night before “Where’d you get heroin, Rhett?” Rhett’s blood ran cold at the sight; the gravity of the situation crashed down on him, and he had no words. Link scooted closer to him on the sofa and wrapped an arm around Rhett’s shoulders.

 

“No one is pissed at you. We’re just worried. This shit is serious, not like weed. This’ll kill you, man!” Link said. Rhett’s heart was beating out of his chest, he slouched in his seat pulling his knees up to his chest.

 

“I know, I didn’t use it” he mumbled. All four of them looked at him with curiosity.

 

“What’da you mean?” Ben asked throwing the bag on the table.

 

“I mean I never used it. Last night after I left I called my guy back home and got a number to a guy he knows here. So I went and bought the drugs. I just wanted to forget for a while. I went to this dive and had a few drinks to get my nerve up, then when I went to the bathroom to shoot up I chickened out.” he admitted. His hands wrapped around his knees as he tried his hardest to curl up into nothing.

 

“Forget what?” Link asked scooting even closer to Rhett so that their thighs were pressed together. Rhett wanted to tell the truth, but he couldn’t. Not here in front of everyone. Not with his lifelong friendship hanging in the balance.

 

“I don’t know man. How fucked up I’ve been lately” Rhett shrugged hoping that they wouldn’t probe any farther.

 

“You’re not fucked up Rhett, you’re just acting fucked up. It doesn’t really matter why, but we’re all here for you! Right?” Link looked from Rhett to each one of the guys.

 

“Of course we are!” Gregg said. He had been quiet so far. He admittedly never knew what to say in situations like this, but he knew for a fact that they would all be there for Rhett when he needed them.

 

“I mean, I can’t get rid of you! We’re blood” Cole’s half smile comforted Rhett.

 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry. I should have talked about it earlier. Before it became a problem.” Rhett relaxed leaning back in his seat.

 

“I’m just glad we talked about this before it became a real problem” Link said motioning towards the discarded bag on the table. Rhett shook his head in agreement. He studied the brown bag wondering if he really ever intended to use the heroin. He was fucked up but was it really that bad? He turned to look at Link, to take in the beauty that was his best friend and his heart swelled.

 

“Really, thanks, guys. I am going to be better. No more running off, no more binge drinking or running away. I’m here to focus on the music,” he said taking in the love coming to him from all directions. Each of them had something kind to say to Rhett, and he appreciated every one of them, but he wasn’t finished. He had to talk to Link.

 

“Link, can we talk for a minute?” Rhett whispered while the rest of them moved on to a different conversation. Link looked at him with a knowing glance then followed him down the hall to the front lounge of the bus.

 

“What’s wrong Bo?” Link asked. Despite the ample amount of open seating Link still chose to sit right next to Rhett, turning to face him. Rhett mirrored Link’s stance before taking a deep breath. He wanted to come clean to Link, to tell him how desperately he loved him. His stomach was turning flips, and he felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Link squeezed Rhett’s knee then let his hand rest there.

 

“You can tell,” Link reassured. Rhett took another deep breathe before looking Link in the eye.

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry” Rhett’s voice cracked before he could finish and one hot tear rolled down his round cheek. Link swiftly grabbed both of Rhett’s hands in his.

 

“I know I’ve been pushing you away lately and I just, don’t want to do that anymore. I want to start staying in rooms with you again if that’s okay with you. I understand if you don’t want to…”

“Of course I want to Rhett!” Link interrupted him. “I’ve missed you, the real you.” Link stood on his knees pulling Rhett up with him. He wrapped him up in a tight hug and wouldn’t let go. Tears streamed down Link’s face as he rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder.

 

“I just want my best friend back” Rhett whispered through his own tears, holding Link even tighter.

 

“I’m right here man. I love you Rhett” Link said.

 

“I love you too Link” Rhett felt relief in his words. He had wanted to tell Link that he loved him all along, and he had, but not in the way he had initially intended. But that didn’t matter to Rhett now. The only thing that mattered was that Link was there in front of him. Not his boyfriend, but his best friend and for now that was good enough. The love between them didn’t have to be defined to be real, and it was very real. He couldn’t have Link the way that he wanted him, but he did have Link the way he needed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Credits  
> https://goo.gl/images/rQefUw  
> https://goo.gl/images/njFGwy  
> https://goo.gl/images/NLvCnT


	7. Beast of Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their talk, Rhett decided to clean up and get his emotions together. He cut way back on his drinking and decided to start staying in a room with Link again. They were beginning the last leg of the tour and Rhett was determined to make the most of it. One night the boys decided to celebrate Rhett getting himself back on track with some weed back in their room. Under the influence of both the drugs and Link, Rhett finally confesses his love for Link.

 

“Hey, pass that over here!” Link asked Rhett. He was stretched across the bed relaxing after a fantastic show. Rhett followed Link’s instructions passing him the joint he had just taken a drag from. It had been a full week since their talk, and he hadn’t had any alcohol. He and Link decided to celebrate with a little weed and a few beers back in their hotel room.

 

“This is nice,” Rhett stretched out on the bed next to Link “I missed hanging out, just the two of us.” Link smiled and scooted closer to Rhett, letting the warm smoke drift through him, dulling his senses but sharpening his thoughts. Memories of their shared childhood ran through Link’s mind bringing with them the sweet feeling of nostalgia.

 

“Remember when we went to summer camp together?” Link asked. Rhett had to pull his attention away from what seemed to be the most delicious beer he had ever tasted.

 

“Yeah, you didn’t shit for a week!” Rhett’s body shook with laughter as he leaned forward to playfully nudge Link’s leg. The marijuana was beginning to set in. The music playing on the radio suddenly sounded fantastic.

 

“That’s true, but that’s not the part I was thinking about” Link rolled his eyes laughing along with his friend.

 

“What part were you thinking about then?” Rhett asked leaning into his friend.

 

“Remember how scared I was?” Link asked. Rhett nodded thinking about how Link wouldn’t let him out of his sight for the entire week. Link would wake him up in the middle of the night, then climb into the bunk with him. Rhett would wrap the smaller boy in his arms wanting nothing more to protect his best friend from anything that tried to hurt him.

 

“That’s how I felt the whole time you were off doing your thing these last few weeks. I felt like we were at summer camp again, out of our natural environment, except this time you weren’t there to comfort me.” Link said. The high Rhett was riding took a bad turn and his heart sunk at the thought of making Link feel anything other than peace and happiness.

 

“I’m sorry Bo!” Rhett turned to face his friend searching for something to ground him. “You should have said something, you seemed like you were having such a good time. You were in your element flirting with all those people.”

 

“I was then, but after that I’d go back to the hotel or the bus and you weren’t there. It was killing me, but I’m a good actor” Link said with a half smile. Rhett’s chest tightened, he wanted to hold his friend again and shield him, but this time the thing Link needed shielding from was Rhett. He slipped his hand across the sheets and took Link’s hand in his own.

 

“Link, I’m sorry I did that to you… To all of you guys. It was really a dick move,” Rhett said, squeezing Links hand. Link smiled then leaned his head down on to Rhett’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll find a way for you to make it up to me” he laughed, moving closer to Rhett. Link pulled Rhett’s arm around his shoulder, resting his head on his friend’s chest. They hadn’t held each other like this since they were kids, but it still felt right; like their bodies had been made for each other.

 

“I really feel like shit,” Rhett said. He should have been enjoying being so close to the man he secretly loved, but the guilt overshadowed every other emotion Rhett had.

 

“Stop Rhett! You don’t need to feel bad. It’s not your fault that I rely on you too much.” Link sighed feeling a bit guilty himself.    

 

“Come on Bo, we both know that I’m the one that loves you too much. That’s what caused all this!” Rhett finally admitted. He probably wouldn’t have said it sober, but it slipped right out under the influence.

 

“What do you mean?” Link asked sitting up so he could look Rhett in the eyes.

 

“I… I just mean” Rhett hesitated. He feared that he was about to ruin everything but it was now or never.

 

“Come on Rhett, what’s wrong? You can make this up to me by telling me what’s wrong,” Link said. Rhett took a deep breath realizing that the time had come. He couldn’t hide anymore.

 

“I love you Link, not like a brother. I love you, more than anyone else in the world. I always have, but I couldn’t tell you. I know you don’t feel that way about me. Being on tour, being with you all hours of the day and night was just a lot. So I lost my mind a little when I couldn’t get away from it” Rhett said nervously running his hands through his hair. His system rushed with adrenaline. The silent seconds between Rhett’s confession and Link’s reply felt like hours. Hours of shaking hands and a hammering heartbeat.

 

“I don’t know what to say…” Link admitted. Rhett’s heart sank to his stomach. He moved away from Link absentmindedly. He stood next to the bed in a panic while he rambled.

 

“I’m sorry, I said I know you don’t feel that way about me,” Rhett said. Link stood on his knees, grabbing Rhett by the wrist before he could run away again.

 

“Rhett, I didn’t say that! Just sit down and listen!” Link gently pulled Rhett back down on the bed. Although Rhett was much bigger than Link, he allowed the smaller man to drag him down onto the bed, but instead of returning to their cuddled position Rhett sat with his back to Link, protecting himself from whatever other disappointments were coming his way.

 

“Rhett, please look at me!” Link demanded. Rhett refused, holding his head in his hand and willing himself not to cry in front of Link.

 

“I don’t know what to say because I never thought I’d hear you say that. I’ve thought about it a lot, but everything I’ve ever thought of saying just seems stupid now… Because I love you too… Not like a brother” Link said, he moved his hand from Rhett’s wrist up to his shoulder willing Rhett to turn towards him.

 

“What?” Rhett asked in confusion. Link’s fingertips were like fire on his skin. Link pulled Rhett closer, leaning into him.

 

“I said, I love you too Rhett. I always have,” before Rhett could say anything else Link pressed his mouth to Rhett’s where he was met with a softness that opened the kiss even more. Rhett wrapped Link in his arm pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed fully against each other. Link weaved his fingers through Rhett’s curls claiming Rhett as his own before breaking the kiss to take in the panting green-eyed man in front of him.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Rhett laughed brushing a thumb over Link’s bottom lip. Link smiled back at his best friend.

 

“Me either” they both laughed in unison before returning to each other with another kiss. This time the sweetness dissolved into a scorching fervor of open mouths and exploring hands. Link pushed Rhett down onto the bed and straddled him like a pro. Rhett’s body reacted as Link ground his hips against his growing hardness. Electricity and desire shot through Rhett’s body and straight down to his cock..   

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Link whispered in a haze, his body curved around Rhett’s large frame. The question hung in the air like a thick fog.

 

“No,” Rhett answered simply. This is all he had ever wanted. His dreams were coming true right in front of him, and any rational thought he had was floating far away from him. Link took Rhett’s consent and ran away with it.

 

“I love you, Bo, I love you so much” Link repeated. Rhett’s mind was foggy with lust and confusion. He had so many questions about their relationship, but he couldn’t think of them at that moment. All he could think of was Link, pulling both of their shirts off and touching Rhett in all the right places then crawling down his body to the waist of his pants leaving wet opened mouth kisses as he went. Link’s chilling blue eyes locked with Rhett’s as he unbuttoned his jeans. Rhett’s impressive bulge twitched as Link’s knuckles brushed against it. 

 

“I’ve never done this before, bare with me, and tell me what feels good,” Link said nervously while he works Rhett’s jeans down his thighs. 

 

“Only if you promise to do the same when it’s your turn,” Rhett said breathlessly. Link nodded in agreement, his sexy smirk prominent, before returning to the task at hand. He began stroking Rhett’s hard cock as little grunts of pleasure escaped Rhett’s lips. Link lowered his body over Rhett slipping his hard shaft in his mouth running his tongue along the sensitive tip. 

 

“That’s good Bo, I like that” Rhett gasped lacing his fingers in Link’s hair. Link took Rhett deeper into his mouth sucking like he was dying of thirst and Rhett was his only source of hydrations. Link’s right hand was wrapped around Rhett’s base while his left worked his balls like it was his job.

 

“God, yes” Rhett’s eyes rolled back in his head as he bucked his hips fucking Link’s mouth. Link took him deeper and deeper. Link gagged and Rhett pulled away.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Link looked up with a smile on his wet, sloppy mouth.

 

“Never better, let me help you finish. Don’t stop, even if I gag. I’ll tell you if it’s too much” Link didn’t wait for his response before taking Rhett’s cock back into his mouth. Rhett relaxed under him. It didn’t take long for Rhett to lose himself again because Link was taking him so deep he was touching the back of his throat. Link would take him deep until he gagged then his hands would do the work while his mouth teased the tip. He went back and forth like this, all the while gently cradling Rhett’s balls. As he worked Rhett with his mouth Link rubbed his own hard cock back and forth underneath his own weight. His hips grinding down against the bed each time he took Rhett to the hilt. Link’s throaty moans of pleasure only added to the mind blowing sensations Rhett was feeling.  

 

As the tension built, Rhett couldn’t take much more.. “I’m gonna come” he warned. He expected Link to take his mouth away and finish him with his hands, but Link’s cheeks caved in around him taking every last drop Rhett had to give him and swallowing it down as Rhett bucked through his climax. Warm bliss overtook Rhett’s body as Link crawled back up the bed and laid down on Rhett’s chest. Rhett held him close taking in every bit of Link that he could before he woke up from whatever dream he was having.

 

“Was it everything you ever thought it would be?” Link asked lightly rubbing his hand across Rhett’s glistening chest.

 

“Everything and more! Where’d you learn to do that?” Rhett asked. Link giggled against him and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I just did whatever I thought I would like. I’m sure we will get better with practice” Link said.. Rhett smiled down at his best friend and love of his life.

 

“Practice makes perfect and, it’s my turn to practice,” Rhett said peeling back the sheets and taking in Link’s body. He rubbed his hand down Link’s chest and slipped it under the waistband of his jeans, grasping Link’s leaking cock. Link flushed from his chest up all the way up to his ears. 

 

“We’ll have to practice every night until it’s perfect!” Link joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I have to thank Fanbabble for being an amazing person in general. She is the smut master and she used her evil powers to help me fluff up the smut in this chapter! 
> 
> Image Credits:  
> https://lesbaein.tumblr.com/post/172502135396/i-never-loved-a-man-the-way-that-i-love-you-gay  
> https://goo.gl/images/Z2NSWD  
> https://thefashioncomplex.tumblr.com/post/170002615183


	8. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are testing the new boundaries of their new romantic relationship. Link continues his usual flirty behavior with everyone around him and Rhett can’t help but wonder if it means something more. All of his insecurities come to a head when Link pulls away from him in a fan photograph taken right before their first interview for Rolling Stone Magazine. The explosive interview ends up changing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me and this fic. My real job keeps getting in the way of writing. Maybe I should just quit... (JK kinda). Thanks again to the amazing Fanbable for beta reading. This fic would be totally incomprehensible without you! <3

The boys were in the middle of a giant crowd of fans autographing every album or scrap of paper shoved their way. The thrill of the crowd was suffocating but exhilarating. The adoring men and women all around them made their heads spin.

 

“This is like a weird dream,” Rhett said in Link’s ear. Link smiled back at him before returning to the group of young girls in front of him. Rhett kept meeting and greeting, but this time, instead of picking one of them to bring back to his hotel he was observing Link out of the corner of his eye. The same flirting that used to drive nails into his heart only made him want Link more. Rhett’s hands searched for Link’s' waist in the crowd. When he finally found them, he squeezed pulling Link a little closer, but much to his surprise Link was stuck to the spot. He didn’t even acknowledge Rhett’s touch. Instead, he moved out of Rhett’s reach. Rhett tried to ignore the twinge in his stomach, but it got stronger every time he turned to see Link laughing seductively and kissing girls on the lips like it was nothing. Rhett’s feelings of inadequacy rushed back hitting him like a semi truck. He signed one last autograph before sneaking away.

 

Rhett hid away in the green room where he caught a glimpse of his frantic face in the nearby mirror. He assessed his every flaw wondering what Link saw in him. Rhett had everyone else in the world fooled. To them, he was the tall, brooding rock star, but Link knew better. Around Link, he was nothing more than himself, and he wondered if being himself was enough. The thought of Link surrounded by good-looking men and women reminded Rhett of how many options his best friend had.

 

“What’s wrong? Why’d you leave?” Link’s voice pulled Rhett out of his self-destructive thoughts. Link positioned himself next to Rhett pulling his arm around him.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rhett said shrugging away from Link, “Anyone could come in here.”

 

“Okay,” Link pouted shying away “Why’d you leave?” Link repeated the question.

 

“It was getting crowded,” Rhett said shortly. Crowds never bothered Rhett, and they both knew that.

 

“Bullshit!” Link called. He was preparing to pull it out of Rhett when the rest of the guys came in to grab all of their things.

 

“You’re not off the hook yet, Rhett. You’re gonna tell me what’s bothering you later,” Link said under his breath while they all loaded up. Rhett rolled his eyes. The excitement of being alone with Link at the hotel was now dampened by the situation. The longer he thought about it, the more Rhett thought he was overreacting and that he shouldn’t bother Link with it. Rhett was quiet on the ride to the hotel, but no one seemed to notice besides Link. Link cornered Rhett as soon as they made it into their room.

 

“You have to tell me what’s wrong Rhett. Something's bothering you!” Link demanded. Rhett walked away from Link in a subconscious attempt to hide his feelings.

 

“Nothing, I was pissed earlier, but it’s fine now. It’s really not a big deal. I’m just overreacting” Rhett said. Instead of looking at Link he was digging through his bag aimlessly.

 

“Come on Rhett! Just tell me. You have to open up now. We’re together, for real. No more secrets!” Link pulled him away from his bag and pulled him close.

 

“It’s not a big deal. I was just feeling weird about us” Rhett admitted. It was only half the truth, but he hoped it would satisfy Link.

 

“What did you feel weird about? Was it something I did?” Link asked resting his chin on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“When we were out there signing shit I put my hand on your back, and you pulled away,” Rhett said. Link sunk out of his arms and turned away.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you…” Links entire demeanor changed as he quietly moved away from Rhett.

 

“What did you mean then?” Rhett asked genuinely curious for Link’s answer. Silence filled the room as the two exchanged sad glances. The energy in the room was stiff, and they both knew it.

 

“I just didn’t think it was a good idea to be seen all over each other yet. I mean you said it yourself in the dressing room, anyone could see us” Link mumbled. He knew that his words weren't the best, but he couldn’t take it back.

 

“I mean, would it be a bad thing if people saw us? I know we haven’t been together like in a romantic way, but really we’ve been together for forever. We’re gonna have to come out sooner or later right?” The question hung heavy between them. 

 

“Rhett, we have been together forever. But not like this… I don’t know if the world’s ready to know about that side of us. I don’t even think I’m ready for them to know” Link hugged his legs to his chest folding himself up into the smallest ball that he could.

 

“Why?” was all Rhett could think to ask. He was afraid he already knew, he knew Link was embarrassed by him.

 

“I don’t know, I just think it wouldn’t be great for the band right now. We’d have to tell them before we told anyone else. I just haven’t thought about it” Link admitted.

 

“Really? It’s all I think about. What our lives will be like together. After all of this is done and we settle down together somewhere. I know a lot of people won’t be happy about us being together, but I just don’t care. And I didn’t think you’d care either” Rhett said. He sat on the foot of one of their beds. They got a room with two knowing that they would only be using one. Link unfolded himself and perched next to Rhett.

 

“Come on baby, don’t think about it like that! It’s not that I never want people to know about us. I’m just not sure if I want them to know right this minute while everything is still so new. Can’t we just see how this goes for a while?” Link craned to kiss Rhett on the neck while his palms drove into the scratchy hotel duvet.

 

“We can wait as long as you need to. I guess I’m just feeling insecure.” Rhett admitted.

 

“You have nothing to feel insecure about. You’re by far the best-looking person I have ever seen. It’s gonna take a whole lot more than some uncomfortable talks to run me off”. Link said swinging one leg over and straddling Rhett’s lap.

 

“Besides we have much more important things to think about now that I’ve got you alone in this hotel,” Link said weaving his hands into Rhett’s dirty blonde curls. The taller man perked up beneath his lover’s touch.

 

“I’ve been thinking about that all day,” Rhett said as he wrapped his arms around Link and grabbing a handful of each ass cheek to pull him closer.

 

__________________________________________

 

“You are gonna make us late Link! Stop fussing and come on!” Ben punched Link on the arm while he was primping in the mirror. The boys were getting ready for their first interview for Rolling Stone magazine.

 

“Shut up! Just because you’re okay with looking like a backwoods hillbilly doesn’t mean I am!” Link quipped.

 

“We ARE backwoods hillbillies man…” Cole laughed from his seat in the corner. Link rolled his eyes before finishing up with his hair. The interviewer agreed to meet them in the lobby of their hotel. Once they were down there it didn’t take long for them to spot her. In a sea of business people traveling for work, the beautiful blond woman in the tight jeans and ringer t seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.

 

“Hey, my name’s Stevie. I’m with Rolling Stone” she said as she greeted each member of the band. They each shook her hand and greeted her kindly. But never to be outdone Link pulled her in for a slow kiss on the cheek that ended up being closer to a kiss on the neck.

 

“This is so crazy man… Rolling Stone magazine!” Rhett said giving Cole a little shove on the shoulder. They all mumbled in agreement.

 

“No, this is crazy for me! I’ve been a big fan of y’alls for the longest time!” She said smiling from ear to ear. Rhett could tell that she was trying her hardest to be professional, but that she was really excited to meet them.

 

“Would you like a picture or autograph or something?” Rhett asked.

 

“That would be amazing. I’m not allowed to ask, so thanks for offering. We can do it after the interview” Stevie said as she was setting up her tape recorder and taking out her notebook. Just as she was setting up a group of four girls approached them with looks of shock and pure joy across their faces.

 

“We’re sorry to bother you but can we get a picture with you guys? We’re big fans!” the girl said holding up the camera hanging around her neck.

 

“Anything for such a gorgeous group of young ladies” Link said getting out of his chair and rushing to their side.

 

The rest of the band happily followed positioning themselves around the girls. As they usually did Rhett stood next to Link on the left side, and the other three took the right. Rhett wrapped one arm around Link letting his hand rest low on Link’s hip. Just as the photographer was about to take the picture Link squirmed slightly away from Rhett knocking his hand off of him. Rhett hoped that the anger filling his belly wouldn’t show in the girls’ picture, but as soon as they were done he flopped himself back down in the nearby chair and crossed his arms.

 

“Hey, I think I left my extra tape in my car. Tell the rest of the guys I’ll be right back?” she asked. Rhett nodded with a forced smile. He was fuming, but he didn’t want to take it out on her. When the rest of them finally finished their small talk, they came back to the seating area.

 

“Where’d she go?” Gregg asked looking around the lobby.

“She had to grab her extra tape from her car” Rhett mumbled. Link noticed the look on Rhett’s face, and he knew Rhett was pissed with him.  

 

“Rhett, can I talk to you for a second?” Link leaned down and whispered in Rhett’s ear. Rhett and Link often wandered off separate from the group, so it didn’t seem odd when the two walked around the corner.

 

“What’s wrong now?” Link asked in a flippant tone.

 

“Nothing, forget about it!”  Rhett said trying to walk away, but Link wrapped one strong hand around Rhett’s wrist.

 

“Stop lying! You’re pissed at me! Tell me why” Link’s demanding tone only inflamed Rhett further.

 

“You really wanna know?” Rhett asked angrily.

 

“No! I just asked for the fun of it!” Link said. This wasn’t the first time they had been in a fight, but it was the first time they fought about this and Link’s fiery nature wasn’t helping anything.

 

“You’re a fucking dick man! You’re a dick who’s embarrassed by me! I touched your hip, and you freaked out like I was trying to make out with you!” Rhett said. He was trying not to yell, but his big voice always seemed to carry.

 

“I’m not embarrassed! I’m sorry if I’m not ready for the whole world to know I’m a flaming faggot yet! I’d like to tell my mom at least before we start putting it out there for the world!” Link yelled back with no regard as to who was listening. Rhett laughed at the fact Link was willing to shout that at him in a crowded lobby but not be seen even touching him.   

 

“Whatever Link… Can we just go do this interview?” Rhett asked in a huff. Without answering Link stormed away and found his way back to the band. Just as Stevie was getting back with her extra tape, Rhett tucked himself in the corner of the sofa in the open seat next to Ben. He glazed over and let the rest of the guys field the first few questions. They were all softballs made to warm them up. He doubted she would even include them in the article.

 

“I want to talk about the dynamics of the band a bit. I’ve read some interviews where you guys say Rhett and Link have a closer bond than the others, even between the two blood-related brothers. Why do you think that is?” She was met with silence. They all exchanged glances looking between Link and Rhett to see who would speak first, but neither of them even looked up.

 

“Uh, I guess I can take this one” Cole said, breaking the silence. Five sets of curious eyes were glued to him.

 

“It’s been like this since we were little. After we moved, Rhett met Link at school when they were punished at recess, and they’ve been inseparable ever since. I feel like Links a little brother to me. I saw him as much as I saw Rhett because they were never apart” he concluded with a smile. It was a quality answer, but Stevie pressed further.

 

“You grew up in a pretty small town. What did the community think of this unique relationship?” Stevie asked her gaze bouncing between the two. Link looked up from his shoes and looked around at each person as if he was giving them a warning.

 

“What would you have thought?” Link paused arching one eyebrow as if to challenge her. “They thought it was cute when we were kids. When we got older rumors started to spread. I’m pretty sure our own parents thought we were gay.” His tone was cold, and disconnected but his words were full of electricity. Electricity that had shocked Rhett out of his pity party. Rhete’s eyes were wide with shock that Link would even bring that up.   

 

“Fuck it, I guess they were right then… I mean we weren’t together back then, but we are now” Link shrugged then relaxed against the back of the sofa like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb. Stevie's jaw was on the floor. It took her a good thirty seconds to get herself back together.

 

“So you’re saying that you two are together now? Like romantically?” Stevie asked. Everyone but Link was frozen on the spot.

 

“Yeah,” Link said shortly. He looked at Rhett on the other side of the sofa and winked before he went back to playing with his fingernails.

 

“Wow, um… So you’re gay?” she asked finally getting back to her written notes.

 

“No, I mean I can only speak for myself, but I still love women too. I just love men too. More specifically Rhett” Stevie wrote frantically before moving on to Rhett.

 

“And what about you?” she asked. Rhett finally took a breath and glanced around the room. It felt like the entire world was different but everything looked the same.

 

“Uh, yeah both… Like Bowie” they were all silent again for a moment. There wasn’t much else to say.

 

“I’m sorry. Can We talk for a second?” Cole asked motioning towards the band.

 

“Yeah, no problem. That will give me a second to get my thoughts in order” Stevie said before excusing herself to a table in the nearby hotel bar.

 

“What the hell man?” Cole said looking across the entire group. “Did anyone think to tell me about this before we went public with it? Why didn’t y'all say anything?” Cole ranted speaking to each guy independently.

 

“Give me a break man, I didn’t know it was for sure a thing either. And I’m guessing Ben didn’t either” Gregg laughed. Ben shook his head in agreement but kept quiet.

 

“Hold on, I mean we all assumed but when did this happen? How long have you two been together and lying to us?” Cole asked. Link stood from his seat still full of fire from his fight with Rhett and his sudden queer admission.

“What the hell do you mean you all assumed?” he asked defensively.   

 

“Come on man! You said it yourself. It was cute when you guys were kids, but now people talk. Two men aren’t close friends like that without something going on” Cole said.

 

“Fuck off man! That’s not even true. Men can be friends however they want. And we haven’t been lying to you. This only started about a week ago. I mean officially started. We’ve felt like this for forever, but neither of us said anything because of bullshit like this! Judgmental shits like you are the reason people lie!” Link yelled. His face was red, and he was shaking with rage. Rhett snapped out of whatever had been holding him back and came to Link’s side. All this article needed was for punches to start flying.

 

“Slow down man! No one said they didn’t want you guys together!” Cole said.

 

“Not at all!” Ben added “I mean, it’s gonna take some getting used to, but it don’t change anything. I think Cole’s just pissed you didn’t tell us before you guys decided to come out to the whole world.” He looked between the two of them.

 

“Don’t look at me,” Rhett threw his hands up, “I didn’t know he was gonna say that”

 

“I didn’t really know either. It’s a long story, but it looks like our friend is ready to continue the interview so unless we want her writing about us standing around arguing we should probably save the rest of this fight for later” Link said. They all agreed and sat back down except this time Link sat next to Rhett.

 

“Told you I wasn’t embarrassed” Links cocky whisper raised the hairs on the back of Rhett’s neck.

 

“You do realize what you’ve done right?” Rhett asked him with a half grin.

 

“Won our fight?” Link laughed.

 

“Yeah, but now we have to call our parents before this article comes out,” Rhett said. Link’s blood ran cold at the thought of telling Rhett’s dad they were together.   

 

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Credits:   
> http://queergraffiti.tumblr.com/tagged/history  
> https://queeringarthistory.tumblr.com/tagged/hal-fischer  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/501095896010378273/?lp=true

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to Fanbabble on Tumblr for beta reading/editing/emotionally supporting and reassuring me! You're one special lady!  
> Image Credits:  
> Rhett/ Robert Plant- https://brownskinsugarplum76.tumblr.com/post/176166975413/this-feels-like-i-got-my-hands-on-a-newspaper-back  
> Link/ Mick Jagger- https://lhpride.tumblr.com/post/174218577328/anything-worth-doing-is-worth-overdoing  
> Whole Band- https://vintagedreamx.tumblr.com/post/168130755930/the-rolling-stones-primrose-hill-london-1968  
> Start Me Up- http://pandehamburguesa.tumblr.com/post/133880899849


End file.
